Light emitting diode (LED) is more and more widely used in lighting devices and display devices due to its advantages of low energy consumption, less heat generation, long lifetime and the like. There are inevitable problems in the packaging technology and service life of organic light emitting diode (OLED) in LEDs. Quantum dots (QDs) or quantum rods (QRs) have advantages of high light color purity, high luminescence quantum efficiency, tunable color of light emitted, long service life and the like, and become a research focus in current LED light emitting materials. Therefore, it becomes a main research direction of current research on new LED to use quantum dots or quantum rods as the quantum dot/rod light emitting diode (QLED) of a light emitting layer. Quantum dot/rod light emitting diode (QLED) has a wide application prospect in the technical fields of lighting and display.
Quantum rod is similar to quantum dot, and has optical properties such as light absorbing property and light emitting property. The wavelength of a light emitted by quantum rod is associated with the size and material of the quantum rod. The wavelength of a light emitted by quantum rod can be controlled by adjusting the size and material of the quantum rod, and may cover the whole wavelength range of visible light.